The City Never Sleeps
by ledancingninja
Summary: Rival groups of city protectors must band together to protect one of their own. Can they put aside their differences? Ninja!Fic - rated M for violence, cursing, and possible man-sex.


**A/N;;** Oh my gosh it's a ninja!fic. I've been wanting to write one of these for forever and I just a big burst of inspiration after being paid 20$ for babysitting the other day. Yay, money makes me happy.

So with the story, the whole New Directions is one team, not just the characters mentioned in this chapter. Also, Artie isn't a ninja for obvious reasons so he's the information guy. Think of Wade from Kim Possible.

**ON WITH THE STORY - (**_please review_**)**

* * *

><p>The pitter-patter of rainfall could be heard in the dark streets of New York City that night. It was a dismal evening, where businessmen were either walking home or taking over time in the office. Woman were hailing cabs or flirting with men on street corners (no not <em>those<em> street corners!). Even in the city that never sleeps, the hustle and bustle of the town was dieing down slowly. Police cars were becoming scarce and the sidewalks were relatively empty. It was the perfect time for the criminals of the big apple to come out of hiding.

It was also the best time for them to be caught.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced behind him, a quick once over of the girl behind him, before bending his knees and vaulting over the edge of the rooftop where he stood. He landed gracefully onto the nieghboring building and, once he heard his partner do the same, broke out into a run across the flat surface of the building's top. After jumping through as many as four or five towering buildings, he suddenly stopped. Holding his hand out, signalling to his partner that something was a miss.<p>

Kurt spared another glance over to his partner. She was a short girl with dark hair tied up in two buns, wearing a dark suit that covered her whole body. The only spot of color on her outfit were the dark purple ribbons tied aroud her shoes and the matching one around her waist. He caught her eye, the large doe eyes that creeped over the face mask covering her mouth showed that she understood his hesitation. Something was wrong with the silence of the city tonight.

It was much to quiet.

"Kurt, this doesn't feel right." She whispered after moving the mask so it draped around her neck. Kurt moved his as well, and nodded. The group split into two's every night and searched the city, but it was never _this_ calm.

"Do you think something happened?" Kurt asked her, hoping that she had an answer. "Rachel, I don't like this."

"Let's keep looking. There has to be _someone_ out there."

kurt nodded, replacing his mask back over his mouth, he followed Rachel off into the night of the city. He hoped she was right.

* * *

><p>"This is complete bullshit." Noah cursed as he swung his arm out, only to have his hand connect with the brick building next to him. Not that it stood much of a change, the brick crumbled under the force of his blow.<p>

"I don't know what's going on either, Puck, but man-handeling the architecture ain't gonna help you find a crook to throw in jail." The latina spoke to the man, covered from neck to toe in black, just as she was. Her arms were set across her chest, and her hip was pushed to the side in her offical "bitch pose". So very different from the various bitch poses in the group but affective none-the-less.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Can't you feel it, Lopez? Somethin' ain't right and I wanna know what the hells goin' on."

"We do too." Before they could blink, Hummel and Berry were landing firmly next to the two. "And I wanna know who is fucking with my system."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It isn't your system Berry."

"It's as much mine as it is yours Satan, so shut it!"

"Girls!" Kurt interupted. "Let's just calm down."

The girls looked like they didn't like the prospect, but they quieted anyway. The silence was then broken by a distinct sound of a phone vibrating. Rachel reached down and took a small, silver cell phone out of the strap n her leg. Flipping the device open, she spoke quietly into the receiver.

"Artie, what the hell is going on." She paused, and the other three listened intently as they heard their Tech respond.

_"It's literally __**dead**__. No one's robbin' a bank or breaking out of jail or...hey wait! I think I got something...wait...where'd it go!"_

"What is it Artie?" Rachel asked quickly.

_"I had something...I know I did but it's gone. It's like there was never a disturbance..."_

"Oh god..." Rachel breathed. She glanced up at Noah, who looked like he'd caught onto what was going on.

"Can someone fill me i on what the problem is here?" Santana exclaimed.

"Artie can't find a disturbance because...they're all being taken care of." Kurt supplied slowly.

_"Yup, someone is doin' your job, guys. And they're doin' a damn good job too."_


End file.
